1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for searching for a moving path between regions, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for changing a map of a first region to a map of a second region using only one setup process when a vehicle equipped with a navigation device moves from the first region to the second region, and displaying vehicle position information about the map of the second region. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus for generating a map including a plurality of links between start and end points and allowing the user to select one of the links to display a detailed map about the region corresponding to the selected link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a vehicle navigation device detects a current position of a vehicle and displays a variety of information including the detected vehicle position, a road map associated with the vehicle position, an area name associated with the road map, and other information (e.g., information about lodging, gas stations, amusement parks, etc.) on a display contained in the vehicle. In addition, the vehicle navigation device displays character and number information, an area name, and other information corresponding to the road map as a single screen image on the display.
Further, economical- and political-integration of many countries in the Europe Union (EU) has occurred, such that people frequently drive their vehicles from one country to another country in Europe. Therefore, if a vehicle driver moves from a first country to a second country, the vehicle driver must manually replace a current CD-ROM or external memory including map data of the first country with another CD-ROM or external memory including map data of the second country indicating a destination, and must re-establish a source and a destination on the second country map, which inconveniences the user. Similar comments apply to driving between states, regions, etc.